Twilight
by winterfaeriy
Summary: riku and roxas woot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even a working play station or a computer with spell check.**

**Warnings: Language, insane rambling and yaoi.**

**Pairing: RoxasxRiku, some SoraxTidus, AkuRoku, Zemyx, Cleon**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

My first posted fanfiction, go easy.

**Twilight**

**Chapter one**

_"This kid was in an accident. Don't think he'll make it." a doctor said._

_"Does he have any family to contact?" the nurse asked._

_"No, all of em gone in the crash. Some kid's visiting him now. His boyfriend he says."_

_The nurse made a disgusted face. "You let some fag see a critically injured patient?"_

_"He seemed too sad to be just some kid, I sense no harm in the matter."_

'See, Ax? Even doctors discriminate against us. So you gotta wake up.'

"Roxas."

The recently sobbing blonde turned to face his twin brother.

"Cloud says he sorry but you gotta go home now." Sora said quietly.

"I'll only be a minute..." Roxas said, gazing at his unconscious boyfriend again.

---

"-it was mid-October when seventeen-year-old Axel Kumori crashed into a tree due to a drunk driver going the wrong way. Sixteen-year-old Kairi Kumori died on site, Twenty-year-old Reno Kumori died in the ER. Axel survived with three broken ribs and memory loss-"

Cloud stopped reading the paper due to wincing as the front door slammed shut. Cloud Strife and his two younger brothers were eating breakfast when Roxas stormed out.

"He needs time, Cloud. I mean, how would you feel if Leon got in an accident and just forgot you?" Sora asked.

Cloud shrugged.

Sora sighed at his older brothers harshness. "I'm going to Tidus'..."

With that Sora left chocobo-head alone.

"You don't get it...Leon has forgotten me..."

---

"Where do you think he went?" Tidus asked.

"That's just it...I don't know. Before he'd go to Axel's but...you know Roxas he doesn't trust any of us so unless he jumped in the ocean I don't' know where to look." Sora answered.

"Did you check the beach?" Tidus suggested.

Sora shook his head. "I haven't gone there since Kairi died..."

Tidus gazed at him sympathetically. "Let's go. We both don't want him getting hurt." Tidus took Sora's hand and the two rowed a boat to the island where they spent their days.

Roxas was sitting on the paopu tree throwing clumps of dirt in the water.

"Rox..."

"I deserve this...don't I? I mean...I forgot him before so he has the right to forget me." Sora could tell he'd been crying, a very un-Roxas thing to do.

"No. Things just...happen...take K-kairi for example." Sora stuttered, blinking back tears.

Roxas was silent.

"We have to go back to school tomorrow. 'dus says there's a new kid. Rika or something. She's got long silver hair." Sora said.

'Even he's forgotten? It's Riku! ...baka. I wonder why only me and Cloud remember.' Roxas threw another clump of dirt into the sea.

"Rox-"

"Sora. Have you ever heard of a guy named Riku Tanaka?" Roxas asked.

"No why?"

"He was your best friend. He saved you life...and yet you forget him? Something's not right here." Roxas got up and crawled into the secret place.

"Who's Riku?" Sora asked.

Tidus smiled sadly and shook his head. 'Sora too, huh?'

The two followed Roxas and found him sitting Indian-style in front of the many scribbles on the walls. He glared at the one of Kairi, but pointed at one that said RT + SH = LOVE in a heart.

Sora shook his head. "I didn't put that there..."

"No, Riku did. You told him to. It was our sixteenth birthday, you remember, right Tidus?" Roxas asked.

Tidus nodded, disturbing his hair style.

"So then it's just Sora and Ax..." Roxas said. "I'm gonna go see Riku."

Roxas ran to Riku's as fast as he could.

"You said he was a new kid..." sora said.

"Ya...but that's because I wanted you for myself..." Tidus admitted.

---

"Riku!"

"Oh...hey, Rox. Sorry about Axel." Riku said, letting Roxas in. His silver hair was in a loose ponytail and he was splattered with paint.

"He doesn't remember you." Roxas said, helping Riku paint his walls for the umpteenth time.

"Ax?"

"Ya that...but I meant my brother." Roxas watched Riku for a reaction.

Riku lowered his paintbrush. "I know..."

"Why?"

"Memory potion." Riku said simply, resuming his painting.

"Do you want him to forget you?"

"No...I wanted to forget him."

"But why?" Roxas asked.

"Because..."

"Come on."

"..."

"Tell me!!"

Riku let out a growl and pinned Roxas to a (thankfully dry) wall. "Because of you, ok?!...cuz...of you..."

Riku backed away and continued painting.

Roxas didn't understand. 'Because of...me?'

**XXX**

**Awfully confusing I'm sure but it'll get better ...I hope.**

**Read and Review, tell me if I can continue it or not...if so then ideas are welcome, if not I'm just gonna take it off of here...ya**

**Ja, ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, so although I'm getting absolutely no feedback, I shall continue and maybe ten years from now someone will actually read it.**

**Kitty: well thats **_**totally **_**good logic**

**Me: I know right?**

**Chapter two**

Going back to school was different than Roxas expected. He got weird looks and questions of where Axel was.

The few friends he did have wouldn't talk to him…but that was because Sora told them to do so. Sometimes Roxas really disliked his brother.

At lunch he didn't sit with his friends. Instead he went to the roof where he and Axel had first starting going out.

Glancing for carbon based life forms, he saw none and took a seat against a fence that kept you from falling.

Taking out a sketchpad and a pencil, he started drawing.

"Axel..." he whispered. But that wasn't who was on his mind.

---

"So...how come I can't remember you?" Sora asked.

Riku sighed. "Here's how it was: Tidus likes you, you like me, I liked Roxas, Roxas liked Axel...and Axel liked Roxas. So they got together. I settled for you and you didn't seem to care and Tidus went into depression. Okay?"

Sora nodded slowly. "So you made me forget you so you could get my brother?"

"Actually...no. I made you forget me because you'd never forgive me for what I did." Riku said.

"What's that?" Sora tilted his head.

"Kairi."

"What? Did you hurt her?" Sora asked, biting his lip.

Riku shook his head, silver hair shaking with it. "I told her she didn't have a chance with you so...she got mad and said I didn't have a chance with Roxas-I know I don't anyway- and she made you forget...well me."

"Oh...well I'm kinda glad." Sora grinned, sheepishly.

"Why's that?"

"Cuz I have Tidus now."

Riku nodded. "I'm gonna go visit Ax. See ya."

Riku made his way to Destiny Island Hospital.

Once there, he got in easily and went to Axel's room.

"You another friend...?" Axel asked.

"Yea. Riku."

"Hm...you know, you and Roxas and Sora...seem familiar but I... I can't seem to remember how. Doc says is amnesia and I'll remember soon. God, I hope so."

"Me too. So, how's the staff treating you?" Riku asked.

"Awful man! They said my hair looks like a bloody porcupine!" Axel said.

Riku laughed. 'Least he has the same personality.'

"It kinda does." Riku pointed out.

Axel studied the silverette. "Riku...Tanaka, right? You live down the street from Starbucks. You work there too." Axel stated.

"Memories coming back a little?" Riku asked with a smile.

Axel nodded. "Rox and Sor and brothers and Cloud is there brother too. Leon's gone, isn't he?"

Riku nodded. "Roxas knows this but Sora...he's too fragile."

"I remember this speech. You tried dumping him once but didn't have the heart. You and him still together?"

Riku shook his had. "Naw, he and Tidus are dating. You know...Kairi and Reno are gone."

Axel's face fell. "Yeah...just before the crash...I remember...Reno said something...he said that I should break it off with...someone and let you have him. Any ideas what that's about?" Axel asked.

Riku shook his head. Lying of course but hey, what kind of person tells you to break up with someone for no reason?

Axel shrugged. "Tell the others I said hi. They said I can be outta here in the next month at the earliest."

"Cool. I will. See ya." Riku exited the building and began walking home.

Then it started to rain and Riku wished he'd brought a jacket.

Upon passing the park he heard. "Riku..."

He turned and saw a cloaked figure with blonde hair spiking out beneath his hood.

"Roxas."

"What did you mean by...Sora lost his memory because of me?" Roxas asked.

"Long story...why are you out in the rain? Cloud would have a fit if he found you out here." Riku said.

Roxas shrugged. "Did you just see Axel?"

Riku nodded. "He's remembering stuff now, if only a little." Riku said with a cheerful grin.

Roxas almost smiled.

"Sora told me you talked to him today." Roxas said as the two started walking again.

Riku nodded. "He seemed to take it well. In fact he said he was happy cuz now he's with Tidus."

"Yea but...he said you only dated him cuz he looked like me." Roxas said.

Riku remained silent.

Roxas paused. "Is that true?"

Riku sighed, then nodded and continued walking.

Roxas ran to catch up. "How come you never told me?"

"You had Axel and you two were happy. I don't have a say in that." Riku said matter-of-factly.

"...maybe if you'd told me things would've been different...How long?"

"How long??" Riku repeated.

"Ya."

"Dunno...since we were twelve maybe." Riku shrugged.

"Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?" Riku asked, noting that the rain had stopped.

"Liking someone that long without being able to actually be with them?" Roxas rephrased.

Riku nodded. "Excruciatingly so."

Roxas frowned and thought some more. "See ya tomorrow." he said running into his house, leaving Riku wet and a little confused.

---

"Where were you? Why are you wet?" Cloud instantly asked.

"Slow down bro, I went for a walk, it started raining. That's that." Roxas said, tossing the drenched jacket on the top of the washing machine.

"Roxie...we have guests." Sora said, pouting at the fact that I was taller then him now.

"Who?" 'Not Leon so...Tidus, maybe?'

"My name's Demyx Hitsyuga." A cheery blonde said. "That emo kid, he's my boyfriend, is Zexion. And he...is?"

Tidus laughed. "I'm Sora's boyfriend."

"Ah. We're renting your extra room. What grade you guys in?" Demyx asked.

"We're juniors." Sora said.

"Yay! Us too!" Demyx started jumping up and down but Zexion held his shoulder down and he instantly calmed. "Ehe, sorry. Got excited."

Sora giggled. "Come, let's show them the place."

Tidus let Sora drag Demyx around the house.

Zexion merely raised an eyebrow at their behavior. "They always like this?"

Roxas nodded and sighed.

Meanwhile, Cloud was reading his messages only to realize that it was Leon's phone...so did Leon have his?


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY!!!!! I got my first review! That's extremely exciting for me.**

**Chapter three**

Living with Demyx might be one of the oddest things that'll ever happen to you. Well, at least Roxas thought so.

Demyx got up at the crack of dawn and attempted, key word attempted, to make chocolate chip pancakes. Which resulted in the fire alarm going off at five in the morning, making Zexion and Cloud throw a fit. Sora, however, slept through the whole thing.

Unable to get to sleep after that, Roxas situated himself on the couch, trying one of the burnt pancakes.

'Gross...' With the extra two hours till he had to get ready, Roxas went over his situation with Riku in his head.

How do you just magically get some potion? And why doesn't Riku ever try anything to get his attention? Being the sex god would make it so Riku has all the confidence in the world...but maybe that was just a rumor after all.

"Don't think yourself to death."

"Huh?" Roxas jumped at the voice.

Zexion shook his head. "Should've warned you guys about Demyx's obsession in 'trying' to cook."

Roxas chuckled.

"So, who's Leon?" Zexion asked.

"Cloud's boyfriend. He went missing a couple weeks ago. Sora thinks he's on a business trip and Cloud wishes he could believe that." Roxas explained.

"Ah. Do you guys have parents...or?"

"Hehehe. Our parents...well Cloud's dad, no one's even met him. But mine and Sora's is in rehab. We visit him on Christmas and Thanksgiving. Mom's in prison for stealing lesbian tapes...turns out, she's in the films." Roxas shuddered at the last part.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Creepy."

"Yup!" Roxas smiled. "What about you and Demyx?"

"Disowned by our parents when we got together." Zexion said nonchalantly.

"Hm...a house full of flaming homos. Fun, fun, fun...great now I'm sounding like Axel." Roxas sighed.

"Your boyfriend?"

"S-sorta...he was in a car crash last month and he kinda...forgot me."

"I'm sorry..."

"Roxie!!!!!" an all-too-hyper voice screamed.

"Hello Yuffie." Roxas said without turning to see her.

Yuffie grinned. "Who's this?"

"Zexion. He and Demyx are renting our extra room." Roxas said.

Zexion nodded.

"YAY!!!! MORE YAOI!!!!" Yuffie nearly screamed, earning her a yell of 'SHUT UP!' from Cloud who was mourning over his ruined stove.

"So, me and Tifa came to visit Cloud and Squally." Yuffie said.

"Then where's Tifa?" Roxas smirked.

"She's right he-where is she?" Yuffie was dumfounded that her brunette friend wasn't with her.

Roxas snickered.

"Wha'd I miss?" Sora asked, referring to Cloud's mourning.

"Demyx tried making pancakes. He failed." Roxas put simply.

"And Cloud didn't kill him?" Sora asked, shocked.

"Naw, just a warning...or more like a breaking of eardrums." Roxas said.

"You could never break Demy's eardrums. Just listen to him sing...I only heard it when he was drunk but..." Zexion shuddered.

The twins laughed.

"It's seven-forty, guys, aren't you gonna be late?" Tifa finally showed up.

Roxas, Sora, and Zexion scrambled to there feet and ran to get ready, Demyx was sleeping again so Zexion got him up.

"Record time." Cloud said, holding a stop watch.

"Bye Cloud!" the twins chorused. The four now sugar-highed (due to Cloud refusing to make breakfast, they had eaten the remaining chocolate chips) teenagers ran to school.

"You're late again, spikey." their teacher, Barret, said.

"Who are you referring to? Me, Sora or our imaginary friend that we share with telepathy?" Roxas asked.

Sora giggled and took his seat. Barret was contemplating that.

"U-uh. Anyway, we have new kids. Emo and Spikey 4." Barret decided their nick-names and they took their seats. "Now, get to work, the lot of ya!"

"It's still homeroom, baka." Hayner, a sophomore with too much attitude, pointed out.

"U-uh...right." I'm not sure if he was blushing...but hey, maybe he can't.

"So, where's your over-protective boyfriends, Spikey?" Kadaj, a senior who's out to get their entire family, asked, referring to both the twins.

"Oh, we got new ones. Meet Zexion and Demyx." Roxas said.

Demyx waved excitedly, while Zexion rolled his eyes and doodled on his binder.

Kadaj's eye twitched. "I thought you would give my brother a chance before getting a new boyfriend, _Roxie_."

Roxas only glared and was glad the bell had rung for first period.

Roxas had forgotten that Kadaj, along with Yazoo and Loz, were Riku's brothers.

---

The day seemed rather uneventful in Roxas' opinion. He didn't see Riku either, which was odd because he had two classes with him.

'Coward.' That's the only word that described him to Roxas. Either that or he's sick...but this is Roxas we're talking about. He thinks of things in the worst case scenario.

Sora had gone to Tidus' and Cloud went searching for Leon with Yuffie and Tifa. Not wanting to go home, Roxas went to the beach.

"You're the only person I know who'd be at the beach in December." He'd only been there a few minutes when he heard that.

"Olette..." Roxas greeted, nodding his head slightly.

Olette's face softened a bit. "I've been to see him. They said he can get out by the end of the month."

"Doesn't help my case." Roxas said.

Olette sighed and sat next to him. "Did Riku finally tell you?"

"How'd you guess."

"He wasn't here today. Only Riku would run from something like this. He did with Sora and now you." Olette said. "Hey, how did he get Sora to forget him?"

"Memory potion." Roxas said.

"Memory potion? From where?" Olette found it absurd to speak of potions at all. She'd tried making a love potion for Roxas when they were freshman, she lost her faith in them ever since.

Roxas only shrugged. "I was gonna ask him the same thing...but he wasn't there. Maybe I'll go to his house later. Then he can't run."

Olette nodded.

"Rumor is: you and Pence are going out."

Olette blushed.

"Ah, it blushes." Roxas smiled.

"It smiles." Olette countered, bursting into giggles afterwards.

---

"Where else could he be?" Cloud asked, nearly crying.

"Relax, Cloud. He could've...oh...I don't know. Any ideas, Tif?" Yuffie asked.

"...give his phone." Tifa said.

Cloud handed her Leon's phone and watched in great fascination as she called Cloud's number. After a couple rings, someone answered.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Um, hello. I'm curious to know how you got Cloud's phone." Tifa said, politely.

"Um...Leon had it. He might've grabbed it by mistake. I-is Cloud there with you?"

"Yep." Tifa said.

"Okay, don't tell him but Leon's in Radiant Garden. Ma and a couple other guys are helping him fix up a motorcycle for Cloud. It's a Christmas gift."

"Okay, but first. Who are you?" Tifa asked.

"The name's Zack. Seifer and Cid are helping me and Leon fix the thing." Zack said.

"Ah, I remember you. Can I talk with him please?"

"Yea hang on. Leon! Phone!" Zack shouted.

"Hello?"

"Hiya, listen Cloud's really worried about you. He's been going crazy. Oh, and he's also having a fit because the kids renting the extra room killed his stove." Tifa giggled.

"You found him?" Cloud asked.

Tifa nodded.

"Cloud wants to talk to you...um beware." Tifa handed the phone to Cloud.

"Leon? Where have you been?" Cloud was, surprisingly, not flipping out.

"Sorry, Cloud. I left a note saying I'd be gone cuz only Sora was home and...I don't trust him..." Leon explained, expecting Cloud to start yelling any second.

"Okay, at least your safe. I nearly had a heart attack. When are you coming back?" Cloud asked.

"Mm...by Saturday so...I'll only be like three days more, okay?"

"Ya, come back safe. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Cloud flipped the phone close and let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we go home now? I'm starving!" Yuffie complained.

"(Fake gasp) It eats. I would've never guessed." Cloud teased.

"Ew, you sound like Roxas." Yuffie made a face. "Let's go!"

The three made it back to Cloud's house.

Roxas was sleeping on the couch and Sora was out so it was quiet for a second before Zexion ran downstairs covering his ears. "The bad singing. It's back!" he looked absolutely mortified.

Yuffie giggled. "Mine's worse."

"Least you can admit it..." Zexion mumbled.

Silence...

"So how's life?" Zexion asked.

"Cloud's okay again cuz he's boyfriend didn't disappear off the face of the planet after all." Yuffie said, cheerfully.

"Oh, when can I meet him?" Zexion asked.

"Saturday, prolly. Maybe earlier." Cloud said, entering the kitchen.

"Sweet. Want me to wake Sleepy Beauty?" Zexion asked.

"Unless you want to face the wrath of Roxas I wouldn't suggest it." Tifa said. Yuffie nodded vigorously, in agreement.

", then. I'm gonna go hide from Demyx. Love him but I can't stand his awful singing." Zexion said, walking off to hide somewhere.

---

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" Riku answered.

"You're a bloody coward you know that?" Olette's accusing voice said.

"We've reached this epiphany before. What's I do this time?" Riku asked.

"You gave Sora a memory potion? Where the hell'd you get a memory potion from?"

"Merlin." Riku said.

"Merlin? The creepy old wizard Merlin...or am I missing something?" Olette asked.

"Yup. It was Axel's idea though. But he claimed it was Reno's. But hey, Reno's been trying to get me and Rox together since...forever, so I guess I believe him on that."

"Why didn't you tell Roxas this? Why do you keep running?" Olette asked.

"Isn't that what I'm good at?" Riku asked.

Olette sighed. "You ditching school tomorrow, too? Or will you face your fears?"

"I shall be brave, captain. I have faith." Riku put his hand over his heart.

Olette laugh. "Good, see ya then."

"Bye." After hanging up he added. "I hope I can live through this…"

**YAY!!!! Longer chapters RULE!**

**Kitty: calm down or I'll sick Roxas on you**

**Hmm...Interesting...**

**Kitty: (sighs) so immature. Read and review folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mwahaha! I am free from the evil confines of school. I would've updated yesterday but there was a dance and my friend dragged me with her... :P**

**Kitty: It's now CHAPTER FOUR!!!!**

**Chapter four**

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"For god sakes, what?" Axel yelled.

"Hi." Sora said with a cheery grin.

"Hello, Sora. Um, who's that?" Axel asked.

"I'm Demyx!"

"Ah...what is the reason for your visit this time?" Axel asked. "You were here an hour ago."

"Ya but we came to see if you got better." Sora said.

Axel sighed." Sora, people don't just get better in an hour."

"Ya...but you're the almighty Axel whose gonna help me rule the world some day. So you gotta heal faster and get your memories back."

"Maybe I don't want them back." Axel said to himself.

"Why not? Don't you want to be with Roxas again and be happy?" Sora asked.

"I have a feeling that's not what he wants...on a happier note, I get out of here next week so I can see everyone again." The drastic change in attitude confused poor, naive Sora but he brushed it off.

---

"You said you'd go to school today."

Riku jumped. "How'd you get in here?!"

"The door, obviously." Olette said. "Why weren't you at school?"

"Why else? I'm a coward and we both know it." Riku shrugged.

"I think you just want to believe that. The Riku I know could make any girl, scratch that, any _person _fall to their knees and beg for you to go out with them...now you just hide from the world...what changed?" Olette asked.

"My best friend fell in love with me so I ended up losing him. My other best friend just died! How would you feel?!" Riku asked.

"Kairi was my friend too. And I lost my best friend cuz turns out, he's gay and he didn't like me like that. We're working it out but...it'll never be the same. You're using them as excuses, because, honestly, what do they have to do with Roxas?"

Riku remained silent.

"You know what? I'm calling Roxas." Olette said, pulling out her phone.

"N-no, don't!" Riku pleaded.

Olette had already dialed Roxas' number and invited him over.

"I hate you." Riku said.

"Aw, I love you too, but sorry I'm taken." Olette said.

"What? By who?"

"Um...Pence, duh." Olette said as if the entire world should know.

"..."

There was a knock at the door.

Olette answered it. Riku was panicking and then Olette came back with Roxas trailing behind her.

"Hey, Riku." Roxas said, cheerful because he found out that Leon wasn't missing after all.

"H-hi..."

"I'll leave you two to talk." Olette smirked, going to Riku's kitchen to raid the fridge.

"So...how is it that the almighty sex god doesn't have the guts to talk to someone he likes?" Roxas asked.

"How is it the acclaimed sex toy could say that when he has a boyfriend?" Riku countered.

Roxas sighed. "I only got that nickname cause I went out with Axel, and I never said I was _uke_."

Riku looked utterly shocked, but shook it off quickly. "So we both have names we don't live up to...wait, so Axel's uke then??"

Roxas smirked

Riku heard Olette giggling manically in his kitchen.

"hm...I only have one question. Why would you _want_ me to try something when you have Axel?" Riku asked.

Roxas averted his gaze. "I...Axel broke up with me two weeks before the crash. It'd happened before but...we weren't likely to get back together...I... he said that even Reno didn't want us together...I never could understand why..."

"That would be the doings of my brother's. Yazoo's still not taking that too well. Kadaj hates Axel. Prolly his fault." Riku said.

Roxas shrugged. "Doesn't matter now..."

"Why do I get the feeling you wouldn't get back together with Axel even if he wanted to?" Riku asked, suspicious.

"Because I wouldn't."

"Now you're just confusing me. He broke up with you but you don't even like him anymore? Why?"

Roxas sat on the floor, hugging his knees and burying his face against them. "He got his memory back, 'iku. You didn't give Sora the memory potion...Kairi did, and that's what got them in the crash. Kairi wanted another one to erase your memory too. It wasn't Sora she liked...it was you."

"That's confusing..."

The voice startled both of them. Standing before them was Axel.

"You're saying my sister and brother died because of Kairi's idiocracy?"

Roxas didn't say anything, but turned away.

"I guess...it's al too confusing if you ask me." Riku said.

Axel shrugged. "So, Roxie, wanna explain what the hell is going on?"

Roxas mumbled something.

"What did he say?"

"I said 'I don't want to talk to you'." Roxas said.

"Why? Do you have some evil plot to get Riku too? Can I help?" Funny thing was, Axel was totally serious.

"Kinda still here." Riku said.

"So? You can help." Axel said.

Olette laughed and said. "Anyone want a sandwich.

"I didn't know I had bread..." Riku said, thoughtfully.

"You didn't. Now, I shall explain the situation in idiot so that you might understand. 'Kairi liked Riku, but Riku liked Roxas. Kairi thought Riku liked Sora cuz they were dating. So she got a memory potion to erase their memories. That ended in a car accident...somehow. Roxas used Axel's memory loss as an excuse to break up. Axel only went out with Roxas cuz he got to be uke for once-"

Axel blushed.

"-and Riku is just a coward and won't ask Roxas out.' Now, do you want sandwiches or not?" Olette asked.

The three starred in disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

"Roxas!!!! Roxas!!!!!" Sora yelled from outside.

The four turned towards the voice.

Sora ran in. "Roxas!!! Leon's back!!!!!!"

"Sweet, see ya guys!" Roxas and Sora ran off.

"That was...weird." Olette said.

The two boys nodded.

"So, are you gonna ask Roxie out or not? If not, I wanna try again." Axel said.

"I...I dunno. An d no, Olette, it's not because I'm a coward I just...don't know if he's the most trustworthy person anymore..." Riku said.

"When was he ever?" Olette asked, incredulously.

"Ya really...Bleck!!! What's in these things? Fish guts?!" Axel spat out the sandwich.

"Yup!" Olette grinned.

Axel turned just laughed.

"Yay! Finally a real laugh from you." Olette glomped her silver-haired friend.

"That's disgusting, I can't believe you!" Axel said, disgusted even though it was a joke.

Olette smiled..."Crap! I gotta go home, bye guys!!" and she left.

"Now what?" Riku asked.

"We get take-out that's what." Axel said, calling a Chinese restaurant.

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, you get some too." Axel said.

Riku smiled.

"Got any good movies? I don't wanna go home just yet." Axel said, searching Riku's movie collection. "Aha!" He held up Fool's Gold. (A/N: I am very aware it's not on video yet but I get to see it next week, WOOTS!!!)

"What? Are we a couple now or something?" Riku asked.

"No, I just wanna see it and I like Chinese. You're my friend so you won't keep me from my dreams." Axel said.

Riku smacked his forehead. The redhead's logic never did make any sense.

---

"You're BACK!!!! You're back, you're back, you're back you're back, you're BACK!!!!!!" Sora sang, jumping around like the ADHD kid on sugar, that he is.

"Okay, Sora. You're singing is just as bad as Demyx's, please shut up." Zexion said.

"Sorry..." Sora said.

"Well, we're glad you're back." Roxas said.

"It's like the world ends when I'm gone, huh?" Leon asked.

"Yup!" Yuffie shouted.

"It really does, Cloud even made scrapbooks, again. SCRAPBOOKS!" Roxas looked mortified.

"Cloud, what did I tell you about scrapbooks?" Leon asked.

"Not to make them." Cloud squeaked.

"And why don't we make scrapbooks?"

"Because they're blackmail that Yuffie can steal so she, Sora and Axel can rule the world?" Cloud asked.

Leon's face fell. "(sigh) Anyone know the answer?"

"I thought that was the answer." Sora thought aloud.

"Ya me, too." Roxas said.

"Me three." Yuffie said.

"Tifa?"

"What is the right answer? What was the question even?" Tifa was having a blonde moment.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What's I miss?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing. Now, come Leon, or face the consequences." Cloud ordered.

Leon gulped, then did as he was told. HE was never seen form again, just kidding but the two did disappear to the darkest depths of the house.

"I'm bored." Demyx said.

"Me too." Sora sighed. "I'm going to Tidus'." So he left.

"Wanna play Monopoly?" Roxas suggested.

"Ya!" Demyx said. Zexion nodded. "No cheating!" Tifa told Yuffie.

They sat down and play Monopoly.

By midnight, Demyx had fallen asleep in Zexion's lap, Yuffie had cheated twice and was now locked in a closet somewhere, Tifa gave up and started playing Grand Theft Auto on her PSP Roxas was losing and Zexion was hardly trying.

"Does anyone know where some rope is?" Cloud asked, receiving weird looks.

"I do!" Yuffie's voice was muffled due to being in a closet.

Cloud let her out and Yuffie handed him rope. "Have fun!"

"Didn't need to know that..." Roxas said.

Zexion just made a face. Tifa grinned.

---

"And why exactly were at a girl scout camp to begin with?" Axel asked, laughing.

"Kadaj told them I was a girl and they believed them so I ended up wearing a and a tube top. The girls were jealous of me cuz I had bigger boobs than them...and I'm a dude!" Riku exclaimed.

"They must've been some pretty flat-chested chicks." Axel said.

"Ya really..."Riku sighed.

"Ya know, I think I'd be okay with you going out with Roxie." Axel said.

Riku looked lost in his thoughts. "...What about you though?"

"As they say, there are plenty other seas in the fish. Or something like that."

With that, Riku burst out laughing. "It's fish in the sea, Axel."

"That too."

XXX

**I love Axel. He may be utterly weird but I love him to death.**

**Sora: But what about meeee??? You don't love me? (cries)**

**Sure, I love you too Sora**

**Sora: (instantly stops crying) YAY!!!!!!**

**Kitty: Looks like the Immature One and Sora have something in common**

**Zexion: I say they're freaks**

**Demyx: Stop being mean Zexy**

**Hey! This is my story! I only invited Sora cuz he's awesome!!!**

**Riku: Did I miss something?**

**Axel: Yes, I do believe you did**

**Kitty! Make them go away!**

**Kitty: No. hey, Rox, will you do the honors?**

**Sora: But I wanna**

**Kitty: Together then**

**Roxas and Sora: Read and Review, everyone!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: It's alive!!!!!! So I'm finally updated after like…nine months. I could've had a kid in that amount of time (shudders) anyway, so I'm a Highschooler now and it's…kinda boring actually**

**Roxas: So after rereading this, she decided there wasn't really even a plot except to get me and Riku together but even that didn't work out so we're trying to formulate a plot but…well**

**Zack: No such luck, so it'll just be randomness till we figure something out**

**Kitty: Enjoy the long awaited chapter five**

**Chapter Five**

Roxas fidgeted in his seat as Axel was about to be released from the hospital. He heard from Sora that Axel wanted him to date Riku but…he wanted to confirm it in person and he was eager to regain his best friend at least.

"Good riddance!" Axel shouted at the nurse, sticking out his tongue childishly and walking out the doors to see Roxas sitting on a bench. "Roxie! Wha'sup little man?"

"The sky…" Roxas offered a small smile.

Axel grinned. "Glad to see you in a good mood."

"How are you?" Roxas asked.

"I'm free!! And that's good enough for me! Hey…that rhymes…"

"Well…what all do you remember?" Roxas asked tentatively.

Axel leaned in closed and whispered into Rox's ear. "Everything."

"Then…why do you want me to date Riku instead?"

"Well it's not that I _want_ you to it's just…if you want to date him then date him. I have no say in that." Axel said, in a more serious voice than he would normally use.

Roxas sighed and rubbed his temples. "You do have a say in it. You're my boyfriend."

"But…do you want me to be? Even more than that, do you want to be my boyfriend or Riku's. I'd be willing to share but that's a little weird."

Roxas refused to meet the viridian gaze.

Axel put his hands on Roxas' shoulders. "Rox…" the blonde looked up. "I'm not trying to rush you. Take as much time as you want. Just don't think yourself to death." Axel kissed his forehead and hugged him.

Roxas gripped onto Axel's shirt, not quite willing to let him go yet.

"I don't know what to do…" Roxas cried softly.

"Shhh…you'll be alright."

"But what about you?" Roxas asked looking up at him brokenly.

Axel understood by what Roxas said that Riku would be chosen over him, even if Roxas hadn't decided yet.

"I'll be fine. If you choose me then we're meant to be, that's that. But…"

"If I don't…"

"Then we weren't meant to be. That means someone out there is waiting for me to be their shining in knight armor…or something like that." Axel smirked, though he was hurting inside.

"Knight in shining armor, Ax."

"That too."

"Well…I'll see you at school. Cloud wants me home early, knowing him he's just worried about me." Roxas said. "Bye." Roxas pecked Axel on the lips and ran off.

Axel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Yeah, I'll survive…easier said than done…' Shoving his hands in his pockets he went to Starbucks to see who was working right now.

It was rather empty there for the early morning but seeing as everyone's either at church or the mall on Sundays, it made sense.

"Hiya, can I help you?" a blonde with a mull-hawk said cheerily.

"Can I have a life, please?" Axel mumbled.

"Bad morning?" the blonde asked.

Axel nodded.

"Wanna talk about it? There won't be customers for awhile."

"Sure. I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel taped his forehead to emphasize his point.

The blonde grinned. "Demyx. So…you're Roxas' boyfriend then. I've been dying to meet you. What's got you so in the dumps?"

"Oh, so you're Demyx…Well it's Roxas…really… I want him to be happy so if he wants Riku over me than so be it…but that doesn't stop the pain, ya know?" Axel said.

"I actually know how you feel. Zexion, my boyfriend, was dating his really smart booky kind of guy. So I figured Zex would like him better cuz they're into the same things…but he chose me in the end. The obnoxious and hyper sitar-player who can't sing for the life of him, let alone read books." Demyx said.

"Well…as much as I hope he'll come back to me…I don't want Riku to hurt more either. After what my sister did to him you'd think he'd be all emo and like but he's still Riku." Axel said.

"Yeah. Riku's pretty cool. He taught me how to paint." Demyx said.

The bells over the door rang as someone entered the shop. "Hiya, how can I help you?" Demyx asked.

Axel mused silently. 'he doesn't even have to fake cheerfulness.' Then he saw who walked in. "Leon???!!!"

"Axel?! You're okay. I heard what happened. I'm so sorry." Leon said.

"Everyone was worried about you." Axel said.

"Yeah…Zack, come on!" Leon yelled out the door. "They knew where I was but you know Cloud."

Axel nodded and then was stunned by the boy who came in with a scowl on his face. "Squall, I don't like coffee. I live off natural caffeine, not this crap."

He looked like Cloud only with black and slightly longer hair. But his eyes held a certain purple tint that draws even the most stubborn people in.

"Fine, but I wanted you to meet Axel."

"Oh, the one with the punch line? 'Got it memorized'?" Zack asked, uninterested.

"Yeah, Ax, this is Zack. He's a friend of mine and Cloud', I'm sure you've heard of him." Leon said.

Axel nodded numbly, too busy starring at the beauty in front of him to form a real answer.

Zack still looked uninterested until he saw Axel's face. His uniquely bright green eyes and diamond shaped tattoos? under them made Zack curious.

"Those tattoos?" Zack asked.

Axel shook his head. "Abusive father. He was convinced he was a cooler version of the joker from batman."

"Oh…do you wear contacts?"

"No…You?" Axel asked.

Zack shook his head. "Mako experiments way back when. Didn't work out too well."

"Oh…nice to meet you…Zack."

"You too…"

When Zack's eyes finally left his, Axel heaved a sigh.

"How old is this kid?" Zack asked Leon quietly.

"He's a senior but he was held back twice. He'll be twenty in March." Leon grinned, seeing his friend's face light up.

Zack pumped his fist. 'Yeah! He ain't illegal!'

"Someone's excited. Wacha want?" Demyx asked.

"Carmel Latte, lots of sugar." Leon said.

"Oh? The great Leon has finally cracked and wants sugar?" Axel asked.

"Yeah…Cloud's making scrapbooks again." Leon sighed. Zack stifled a giggle.

"Oh, gotcha." Axel said, quieting his own laughter.

"I never did know why they were bad." Demyx said.

"It's of their 'nightly excursions'." Zack said, choking on laughter.

Leon hit Zack upside his head.

"Ow!!!" Zack ran and hid behind Axel. "Save me!"

Yeah, Axel definitely liked this guy…

**XXX**

**Me: Well it wasn't obnoxious but…it works, right?**

**Roxas: (yawns) sure**

**Zack: Well, tootles we're off to see Junjou Romantica!!**

**Roxas: Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: It's the year of Demyx!!! (applause) And the snow at my house is finally leaving (pumps fist excitedly) We had two feet of snow and up where my boyfriend lives they had like four feet and they have two now…I think…I dunno, but winter vacation is crazy boring without him…****L**

**Roxas: She woke us up so she could write…evil**

**Zack: Aw, come on, look at the bright side, Rox, at least she's updating**

**Roxas: (sighs) Ya I guess…here's chapter six…**

**Chapter six**

"Isn't that kid dating your boyfriend's brother?" Zack asked.

"Sort of…but Rox wants to date this other guy…he seems a bit interested in you, so I say wait it out awhile then make a move." Leon said.

Zack only nodded, following Leon into the house.

"Leon!!!!" Cloud tackled his beloved to the ground, squeezing the life out of him.

"I missed you too, chocobo." Leon smiled softly.

"Zacki-kun! You gotta meet our new roommates!" Sora said.

"Okay…"

"Demyx is working, so you'll have to meet him later but this is Zexion, he doesn't talk much but he's uber smart!" Sora said.

Zack chuckled. "Nice t' meet ya."

Zexion simply nodded in acknowledgement, too busy reading to pay too much attention to the rambunctious brunette.

"Leeeeoooooonn…" Yuffie whined.

"Why are you still here?" Leon asked.

"Aw, that's not nice. Tifa was keeping Cloud busy while you were gone and I just came with here. _Dakara, urasai, baka-ero!_"

"_Wakate yo. _Sorry for insulting you, your majesty." Leon tried to bow while Cloud was hanging on him, resulting in them falling over.

"Get a room, geez." Tifa said, jokingly.

"Where's Rox?" Zack asked.

"He was with Axel for getting out of the hopsicle." Sora said.

"We saw Axel at Starbucks…Rox wasn't with him…" Leon said.

"(sigh) Well give him a few minutes…if he doesn't come home, call Riku's." Cloud said. "As for you, you're coming with me." Cloud dragged Leon away to there room.

Tifa rolled her eyes, deciding to leave with Yuffie. Zexion was still reading, Sora said he was leaving for Tidus', leaving Zack by himself.

"Aw…come on, why do I always end up alone?" Zack complained. After awhile when Roxas didn't come home, he called Riku's…but no one answered. "You guys suck…"

09-year of demyx-09

"R-riku…" Roxas said.

"Just a second, I'm almost done." Riku said.

There was a pause. "_Viola! _It is finished!" Riku showed Roxas his sketch.

Roxas was more interested in stretching, because he'd been standing still for so long that his arms fell asleep.

"Eh…why did you insist on drawing me anyway?" Roxas asked.

Riku grinned. "Cause you're just so dang cute!" he kissed Roxas lightly, without thinking. "S-sorry…"

Roxas shook his head and brought Riku's lips back to his, with more feeling though.

Riku vaguely heard the phone ringing in the background but ignored it, too wrapped up in the fact that Roxas was finally kissing him…

**Me: O.o omg they kissed…that's further than me and my bf have gotton lol**

**Zack: You spelled gotten wrong…**

**Roxas: Right, cause you can spell better, boyfriend stealer!**

**Zack: Hey, I'm no the one cheating on him so you have no room to talk!**

**Me: o.O Read and Review please!**


End file.
